Why do I put up with this?
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: Zuko thought everything would go according to plan finding The Avatar... that is until his uncle decided to hire a brother and sister as his body guards. ZukoXoc!


**Alpha: Yo! Sup peeps? Got my Avatar story up!**

**Tye: Please enjoy!**

* * *

Iroh and Zuko stared at the sight in front of them. This small girl was taking down opponents left and right! Her movements were graceful but they had a power behind them. Her black shirt, which was already skimpy to begin with, was torn and her black pants were hanging low on her hips, the white strap that was holding them up shredded on the ground. With a final thrust of her arm she sent a blast of fire, knocking the much larger man she was fighting off the dock and into the water below. The girl threw her hands up in victory and fell back on her butt breathing heavily. It didn't take long for the crowd of gamblers to crowd her, all trying to get their money.

A teen boy walked to her once the crowds had dispersed. They could have been twins at first glance; blonde choppy hair, tanned skin, a lean toned build. The only differences were that he was taller at about 6'4" and with cyan eyes and she was 5'7" with scarlet eyes. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked down at the girl with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I get the feeling that you enjoyed that a little too much." A sweat drop made its way down the back of his head when he realized that she wasn't paying any attention to him, too busy getting her money for winning the tournament.

"Excuse me," Iroh said walking over to the boy causing him to turn and blink in surprise. It wasn't often you saw high ranking Fire Nation around this town. Port Talon was basically sin incarnate, with all the drinking, gambling, street fighting, and open prostitution. Sure a few low ranking soldiers would come to indulge in the shameless acts but it was absolutely stunning to see someone so high up in the hierarchy here. The boy was slightly put on edge by this but didn't let it show.

"Yes sir?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning back slightly. His white pants hung low on his hips just like girls, who was beginning to eye the older man conversing with the boy.

Iroh smiled and asked, "Who is that young woman? She is extremely talented." Iroh was curious. The girl was obviously not human. She didn't bend the fire. She manipulated it to her will. He had a suspicion of what she was but he wasn't sure. Their coloring also was a huge clue. No one had looks like that.

The boy hesitated before replying. He knew that the old man was smart and he knew he was suspicious. "That's Ai. She's the top bounty hunter around here." And it was true. Ai was the best of the best. She got the job done and it didn't take her long to do it. She seemed like someone who would slack off the whole time but really she becomes ruthless and completely focused on that one task. She also wasn't the most serious person … until she has a job. "And I'm Ichigo," He introduced holding out his hand. Iroh shook it with a smile. Ichigo was the opposite of Ai. He was serious and tried to keep things calm even though Ai normally screws that up with the chaos that tends to just surround her. He stays serious and task oriented.

Zuko stalked over and glared around him. Why his uncle had to stop at this port was beyond him. This town was disgusting! Whores and drunks were everywhere and they all looked like they didn't even know what a bath was. Zuko was terrified that he might accidentally touch one of them and get aids. He did not want aids! "Uncle what is the point of this?" he asked wrinkling his nose at Ichigo. So the girl could fight. What does he care?

Iroh turned to his moody nephew and stated calmly, "She is a good fighter, Zuko. She could be of help to us."

Zuko almost choked on his own spit when he heard that. Was his uncle serious? He couldn't be. There was no way in hell he was letting anybody from this hell hole on his ship! Especially not some girl who probably would just steal all their money and run off like any other whore they would find here. "We don't need any help!" Zuko shouted in Iroh's face praying that his uncle would agree so they could leave and he could wash the very essence of this port off of him.

Ichigo had been watching them with a raised eyebrow. He was still weary of these people. And what exactly they wanted with his half sister he didn't know but he was for damn sure gonna find out. To say he was protective of the idiot would be a huge understatement. "Help with what exactly?"

Zuko got in the blonde's face and growled, "That's none of your business." He didn't what to have anyone on this trip and this guy was seriously getting on his nerves. Zuko felt that this blonde was beneath him and had no right to even get in his business.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted quickly losing his calm demeanor. "Get outta my face!" Pony tail didn't know him and he needed to watch it! Ichigo was stronger and a lot more powerful than he looked and let on. He wasn't just some teenage boy, both he and his sister where Kitsunes. And they were damn powerful one's too!

"Don't you know who I am?" Zuko sneered.

"No! And frankly I don't give a rat's ass!"

"What was that?"

Seeing that things weren't going good between the boys, Ai walked over lazily, with her hands stuffed down in her pockets and rolling her head on her shoulders trying to keep them from cramping up ow that they weren't straining as much from the fight. She had enough of just watching if there was gonna be a fist fight between the two she was gonna be in it and kicking some ass! "Shut up you idiots," she said in a bored tone putting a layer of her hair up in a messy pony tail. Her choppy bangs still hung in her face, not long enough to be pulled back.

"He started it!" Ichigo shouted pointing at Zuko and giving Ai and incredulous look. She just looked at him blankly before turning to Iroh. "Hey don't ignore me!" Ichigo shouted getting frustrated with everyone, very close to just saying fuck it all and going home and crawling in the bed.

"So what'd you need, old man?" Ai asked Iroh ignoring Ichigo.

He was about to answer when Zuko pushed in front of him and cried out, in the same boat as Ichigo, annoyed that no one seemed to be listening and if they were they were just ignoring whatever he said. "We don't need anything!"

Already getting annoyed with Zuko's attitude Ai glared and pushed him out of the way. "Whatever, I wasn't talking to you baldy."

"I am not bald!" Zuko cried out insulted but sweat dropped when he noticed she was talking to his uncle not paying any attention what so ever to what he was saying. He growled and clenched his fists causing fire to engulf them. He hadn't talked to the girl for two seconds before she had insulted him, pushed him, and was now purposefully ignoring him! What the hell was her problem?

Ichigo looked the prince over before letting out a bark of laughter. "Calm down and put the fire out." Zuko glared over at Ichigo before noticing how some of the town's people were glaring at him. They didn't look happy. Zuko decided that listening to the blonde might be the best for now and distinguished the flames. "People don't take kindly to Fire Nation around here. Not too many happy memories." Ichigo gave Zuko a sarcastic smile. "But don't worry they haven't tried to kill you yet!"

"Don't be a dick," Ai smirked walking back over with Iroh who was smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"I was just giving some friendly advice," Ichigo said back with an amused smile. The two of them could be just alike at times. Being Kitsunes it was in their nature to make things difficult for others and they enjoyed every second of it.

She smiled back and said, "I'm sure." Turning towards the town and pointing dramatically she shouted, "Now, go pack our shit! We are going… on a quest!"

"… A quest?" He asked looking at her like she had three heads.

Losing all enthusiasm Ai dropped her hands and shrugged. "Yeah," she pointed at Zuko and continued, "We got a new job being Princey Pants' body guards." Zuko's face turned red with anger and embarrassment from the nick name and Ichigo looked as if he almost wanted to throw up.

"You're kidding, right?" The blonde boy practically begged not at all liking the idea of being anywhere near the spoiled brat. Ichigo did not have a lot of patience and any he did all went into putting up with Ai.

"'Friad not," She answered not really caring if the idea was a hindrance to anyone else. She needed this job. And it was their responsibility as Kitsunes to protect the Avatar. And what better way to do that than to sabotage the guy trying to kill him?

Zuko rounded on Iroh and growled, "Uncle, this is completely unnecessary!" He did not want those disgusting people on his ship and he believed he was fully capable of taking the Avatar down himself. He was Prince Zuko! His honor was on the line, leaving no room for failure.

Sighing in annoyance that nothing could be done simply Ai glared up at Zuko and snapped, "Look Pony Tail, your uncle paid us upfront so you might as well get over it." Ok, that was a lie. The uncle hadn't given her shit yet. Growling Zuko stomped off, yelling at little kids so that they cried and kicking puppies out of the way. … That might have been an over exaggeration but he might as well have been! "Well, isn't he just the charming ray of sunshine?" She drawled smirking after Zuko over her shoulder. Ai liked the boy. He was cute. Afraid that his nephew was angry enough to leave him stranded, Iroh gave a quick bow and directions to their ship before waddling off after Zuko.

* * *

/At a bar/

"So we're seriously going after the Avatar?" Ichigo asked leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of sake. It was odd that fate had decided to bulldoze them into what he was sure to be an extremely messy situation. As Kitsunes it's their job to help the Avatar but he really didn't want to get mixed up in all this. He wasn't the type to just rush into something like this. But of course he had Ai for a sister and he had to keep her out of trouble.

Ai just nodded her head in confirmation too occupied with shoveling food into her mouth. She could eat the whole restaurant out of business if Ichigo would let her. For such a small girl she sure could pack it in and still be hungry an hour later! It was a good thing she had a high metabolism, otherwise she'd be a fatass and then she'd never be able to do any work and that would make them poor as hell. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at her and sneered, "You're disgusting."

"And you're a bitch," Ai shot back without missing a beat.

Ichigo shook his head in exasperation and asked no one in particular, "Why do I put up with this?"

"Because no one else would put up with your shit."

Ichigo could feel his left eye twitching in annoyance and when he turned to glare at Ai, she just turned her head and sipped her sake innocently. Trying to keep himself from jumping across the table at the girl he asked through clenched teeth, "Which way are we heading?"

"South Pole from what I was told."

"To the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Hell if I know," Ai replied with a shrug.

"Well aren't you the insightful one?" Ichigo drawled sarcastically.

Ai closed her eyes, the perfect picture of calm, and asked, "Would you like kids Ichigo?"

"Someday yes," he replied confused at the sudden change in subject.

"Well then," Ai suddenly stood and shouted in his face, causing Ichigo to fall back onto the floor in surprise, "Shut your damn mouth or you'll be adopting!" When Ichigo didn't answer or get up from the floor Ai lent over the table to make sure he wasn't dead. He slid an eye open to glare at her and held up his middle finger in salute. "Aw, I love you too!"

* * *

/Next Day/

"It's too early for this shit," Ai complained from her spot on Ichigo's back. They hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. A food fight had broken out between the Kitsune siblings and they had to stay to clean up the entire mess.

Ichigo stopped and glard over his shoulder at the blonde girl and growled, "I'm doing all the damn work!"

"Your point?"

"… Lazy bitch."

Leaning forward to look Ichigo in the face Ai chided, "See, you keep talking like that and you'll never get a girl."

"I don't want one," Ichigo snapped back. The last thing he needed was another girl bitching around him. He already had to put up with Ai.

"Okay then," Ai said before changing it up a bit, "Keep talking like that and you'll never get a man." Suddenly Ai was on the ground and Ichigo was stalking off without her.

"You can walk the rest of the fucking way there!"

Too lazy to just get up and walk Ai cried out, "No!" She reached up her hands like a three year old and apologized, "I'm sorry! I love you!"

"Nope you blew it," Ichigo said stopping and looking down at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Ai then suddenly burst out in tears scaring the hell out of Ichigo and causing people to stare. Getting extremely uncomfortable under the disapproving looks of the towns people Ichigo sighed and walked back to his sister. "Hurry up or we'll miss our ride."

Ai pouted up at Ichigo and snapped, "Jerk!"

"The shit I put up with," Ichigo muttered to himself and picked up the girl.

"You know you love me," She smiled up at him.

Glaring at her he growled, "Spoiled brat."

"You raised me like that," Ai said simply with a shrug.

Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow and slowly said, "I didn't raise you."

"You're older than me so when we were off on our own that made you the daddy."

"You can't think logically for shit."

"There was plenty of logic in that!"

"Bullshit!"

Annoyed that Ichigo wouldn't just let her win the argument Ai decided to pull out the big guns. "Aye! I have the vagina in this relationship so what I say goes!"

"What the hell?" Ichigo sputtered almost tripping in shock.

"That's right you're pussy whipped," I stated matter of factly.

Ichigo gave her an incredulous look. "You're certifiable, y'know that?"

"Eh, I'm in denial."

"Oh for god's sake!" Ichigo shouted in exasperation causing Ai to go into a fit of laughter. It was too much for her. The lack of sleep and the fact that the both of them were slowly going into insanity had made her brain explode.

"Nice to see you're in such good moods in the mornings," Iroh said as the siblings made their way onto the giant steel ship. Zuko just huffed and glared, still unhappy with the new situation. "As you can see my nephew is not." Iroh joked trying to make light of the situation and relieve some of the tension.

"Uncle!"

"Well who's hungry?" Iroh asked completely ignoring his nephew's embarrassed shout.

Ichigo smirked and let Ai drop onto her feet stating, "I hope you have enough. Ai's stomach is a bottomless pit into oblivion."

Iroh smiled and patted his stomach. "I wish I had her metabolism."

"Her metabolism is that high because she doesn't sit on her butt all day," Zuko snapped. Ai and Ichigo could already tell this was the prince all day every day and they knew that they could have some serious fun at Zuko's expense. The poor boy, he wouldn't be such a target if he didn't let his emotions run out of him like a damn hurricane.

Iroh's face dropped and Ai, feeling sorry for the older man, put her arm over his shoulder and cooed, "Aw, no need to be so mean to the gramps."

Ichigo let out an unamused snort and condescended, "Please, you're mean to everyone else."

"That's because they disserved it!" Ai shouted back trying to defend herself.

"Oh," Ichigo asked in a surprised tone. "and what did that old lady do to your yesterday that mad you decide to trip her and break her hip?"

Ai refused to be embarrassed by her actions and defended, "She called me a damn hippie!"

Zuko blinked a second before stepping forward and holding his hand up in confusion. "Wait, because an old lady called you a hippie you broke her hip?" Was this girl insane? And uncle was letting her on his ship? Did the world not make sense anymore?

"I hate hippies," She replied as if it were a perfectly logical reason to cripple an elderly lady. "… and old ladies." Ichigo did a face palm leaving a nice red spot of his forehead, Iroh took a few steps away scared that she might also turn against old men, and Zuko sighed in exasperation hoping to god that this trip wouldn't take long. Completely oblivious to the odd looks she was getting, or at least pretending to be, Ai looked to Iroh and asked, "So, you said something about breakfast?"

Iroh nodded and with a smile said, "Yes." He turned and we followed after him. "I'll show you to your room and then we can head to the dining room."

"You have a dining room on the ship?" Ai asked in surprise. When Iroh nodded confirmation she whistled, "Damn, you guys sure know how to live the life of luxury." As they walked through the hall ways multiple soldiers took in the sight of Ai and let out many wolf whistles. She wasn't the hottest girl in the world but to these guys she was damn sexy! Especially sense they had been stuck on this ship with only other men for two years. Smirking Ai elbowed Ichigo lightly in the ribs and said, "Man Ichigo, I didn't know you were so popular with the men."

His eye twitched and he growled out, "Shut up you idiot."

Laughing Iroh looked over his shoulder at the two blondes and said, "You two are quite the couple!"

They both froze and Zuko face palmed. "Uh," Ichigo said uncomfortably, "We're not a couple."

"He's my half brother," Ai chipped in not uncomfortable what so ever. This wasn't the first time someone thought this. "And the reason I'm not a couple with anyone."

"Likewise you little shit," He growled back at Ai. Ai just flipped him off in retaliation.

* * *

/On deck/

Ai walked around the top deck, trying to memorize every inch of the ship. Hearing the sound of fire bending, Ai walked to the front of the ship to see Zuko practicing through the basic steps. She herself didn't use the fire bending steps. Being a Kitsune she really didn't need to. It could be pretty helpful at times. Apparently Ai startled him because a stream of fire was shot at her head. She quickly dodged to the side. "Whoa, princey boy."

He looked shocked to see it was her for a second before his face twisted up into a glare. "What do you want?" Yeah he was upset with her. Zuko didn't have the sense of humor to appreciate a good joke. Just because Ai and Ichigo thought it would be hilarious to freeze Zuko's shower water in the middle of his rinse. Ichigo being a water Kitsune was awesome. It was odd to see and fire and water Kitsune getting along but they did it.

"Calm down," Ai snapped not liking his almighty attitude. "I heard some bending and wanted to check it out." Sitting cross legged she smiled and complimented, "You're good."

Surprised by the sudden change in attitude Zuko looked suspiciously at her and slowly said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"Why are you suddenly so nice?" He bit out her mood swing making him very suspicious. He had the feeling that she might just be lulling him into a sense of false security and then Ichigo would suddenly show up and freeze his nose or something.

Laying back Ai said, "I was never mean." Seeing his disbelieving look she continued, "I'm just bitchy. Sarcasm is just how I express myself." Shrugging she simply advised, "Don't take offense to what I say. If I want to hurt someone I'll do it physically."

"That's nice?" Zuko said in a questioning tone, now positive that the blonde girl was an idiot. He suspected it was her blonde hair color. He had never seen a blonde before her and her brother. Yes, he concluded, it was because she was blonde that she was an idiot.

Seeing that he still didn't understand Ai tried again, "I just mean that if I say something rude I'm just playing with you. I'll beat the hell out of you if I'm mad at ya."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked at the sudden in look into her psyche.

Sighing she muttered, "Cause you running off bitching is only amusing the first couple of times." Zuko's eye began twitching and his hands incased in fire a growl rumbling from his chest. "See!" Ai cried out in exasperation sitting up and throwing her hands in the air. "There you go again! I'm just messing with you." Crossing her arms and pouting to the side she bit out, "It means I like you."

"… That's pretty weird."

"Something I pride myself on." Zuko raised an eyebrow at the girl before leaning against the railing of the ship next to her. "So what's your favorite food?" Ai asked bored out of her mind.

Zuko shrugged and said, "I don't really have one."

"Really?" Ai asked in surprise looking up at him sharply. "Man I thought everyone had a favorite food!" Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to stare out over the water. It wouldn't take long to get to the South Pole. They should make it there by morning he could already feel the temperature dropping around him. It had been quiet for a few moments so he guessed that Ai had gone back inside. "Why are we going to the South Pole?" A voice asked right next to his ear causing Zuko to jump in shock.

"Shit!" He gasped and turned to see AI looking at him like he had five heads. "Because," Zuko growled calming down from shock and slipping into annoyance.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"… but I hate the cold."

"Oh good god!"

* * *

/The next day (Ai's P.O.V)/

I glared at the board in front of me. Iroh was kicking my ass at this game and it was pissing me the hell off! I'm a Kitsune damnit! I shouldn't be losing this game! Ichigo was sitting to the side reading a book and occasionally looking up to Zuko, who was going over his fire bending basics. They had made it to the South Pole and I had myself wrapped up in a long black coat and a black hat on my head. Everyone else stayed in their same outfits not as affected by the cold as I was. Ichigo was still fucking shirtless! Schmuck!

I was just about to make a move when a bright beam of light shown up from the frozen wasteland and up into the sky. We all stared at it in shock. "Finally," I heard Zuko mutter to himself before he turned to Iroh and asked, "Uncle, do you know what this means?" He was excited to have finally found what he thought could possibly be the Avatar. He had been searching for him for two years.

"That we won't get to finish our game?" Iroh drawled lazily.

"Oh thank god!" I shouted out happily getting up from sitting on my butt and moving next to Ichigo away from the accursed game.

"It means," Zuko said forcefully, not liking how lightly the rest of us were taking this. "That my search for is about to come to an end." Iroh sighed and Zuko knew exactly what that sigh meant. Dead set on that light being connected to the Avatar Zuko swung his arm out pointing at the light and continued his argument. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It had to be him." Zuko turned his back to stare longingly at the light fantasizing about returning home.

Still not convinced Iroh chipped in, "Or it was just the celestial lights." His voice took on a foreboding tone as he looked pointedly at his nephew. "We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." Iroh cared for his nephew and I felt kind of angered that Zuko didn't appreciate it but I didn't say anything. I was just paid to protect princey pants. My opinions didn't really matter. "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko shouted frustrated and rounding on his uncle. I had to fight back my laughter of the irony. Ichigo let out a small snort hiding his smirk behind his book. "I need to capture the Avatar." Turning to the tower he shouted up, "Helmsman!" He pointed back at the light. "Head a course for the light!"

* * *

/That night/

I was sitting on the railing next to Zuko who refused to go to bed until he had the Avatar locked up. I acted as annoying as I could to force him into his room but the bastard was stubborn and I eventually gave up too cold to put in any more effort. I liked the boy. He was cute. He was determined. Sure he was pissy like a hormonal pregnant woman but eh, if I could deal with Ichigo I could deal with princey pants.

Iroh walked out onto the deck. "I'm going to bed now," He announced with a yawn. "Yep, a man needs his rest." It wasn't hard to read between the lines. He wanted Zuko to go to sleep. Zuko ignored him though. Walking forward slightly he tried again, more forceful this time. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right and the Avatar is alive you won't find him." Upset with how obsessed Zuko was about this he continued. "Your father, grandfather, and great grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture," Zuko muttered. It was easy to see how tired he was. "Mine does. This coward's 100 years of hiding is over." As soon as his sentence was over Zuko's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he almost hit the floor before I caught him.

"Did you really have to knock him out?" Iroh asked raising an eyebrow at my methods. I just gave a smile and dragged the prince to his room, took off his armor, and laid him on his bed. He would be up in a few hours and I needed to make myself scarce. His wrath was not something I wanted to experience so early in the adventure.

* * *

/Next morning/

I ran as fast as I could around a corner narrowly dodging the blast of fiery wrath slung my way. "Get back here!" Zuko shouted after me turning the corner and sending another blast.

"NO!" I shouted back desperately. "I don't wanna die!" Obviously Zuko woke up and was pissed about me knocking him out. So now I'm being chased by a murderous bald guy who can't shoot flames from his hands. Even though I'm a Kitsune and I can easily kick his ass, I'm being paid to protect him and I don't get paid if I kill him. "Gramps!" I called out jumping behind him and using him as my human shield.

"Move uncle!" Zuko shouted glaring at me over his uncle's shoulder.

Iroh shook his head and chuckled. "No Zuko, it is time for your training. You two can play later." He walked away with a hand on Zuko's shoulder leading him away. I let out a sigh of relief only to choke on it when Iroh said, "And Ai will train with you."

* * *

/1 hour of training/

"Again," Iroh said from his spot watching Zuko train with me and another soldier. Ichigo was with him reading another book. He'd read anything, from romance to autobiographies, to psychology. Zuko took in a deep breath and sending fire at me and the soldier. I dodged and threw some fire his way which he dodged and jumped away avoiding an attack from the other soldier. Jumping into the air he threw a fist of fire at me while simultaneously kicking some fire at the soldier. We paused when Iroh shouted out in aggravation, "No!" He stood to demonstrate what Zuko was doing wrong. "Power in fire bending comes from the breath not the muscle." Taking a deep breath Iroh threw out a large blast of fire from his fist. "The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Sitting down he growled, "Get it right this time."

"Enough," Zuko disagreed taking a step towards his uncle. "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No you are impatient," I replied. "You have yet to master you patience. Drill it again!" He shouted forcefully closing his eyes to keep calm.

Zuko shouted out angrily and kicked out a blast of fire. It went straight at Ichigo and destroyed the book in his hands. He yelped in shock and fell onto his back in shock. I laughed in his expense and kept an eye on Zuko incase he wanted to do the same to me. Fed up with his uncle Zuko hissed out, "The sages tell me that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now." Zuko began pacing at the thought of the Avatar. "He's had a century to master the four elements. I will need more than basic fire bending to defeat him." Hoping that he finally got through to his uncle he shouted, "You will teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh stared at him for a before relenting. "Very well…but fist I must finish my roast duck!" He began to chow down and I almost pissed myself with laughter at Zuko. He had the best WTF face I had ever seen.

* * *

/Later that afternoon/

Iroh had gone to bed for a nap and I was laying out on the deck my head resting on Ichigo's stomach. Zuko was staring out at the ocean again. With a sigh I forced myself up and walked over to lean against the railing next to him. Seeing his suspicious look I chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna knock you out again, I just came to keep you company." When he didn't reply I looked down at the water and tried to concentrate. A small bubble came about an inch above the water before bursting. I lent all my weight on the railing and breathed heavily. "Guess I still need some practice," I muttered to myself making sure I had kept Zuko's attention.

"How did you do that?" He immediately demanded. His eyes shined with curiosity.

"Well I'm not the Avatar in disguise if that's what you're wondering," I bit out. He shook his head. "My dad was a water Kitsune and My mom a fire. I guess I took after her more than my father. Ichigo," I said nodding to said boy. "Was lucky and both his parents are water. One a river and one an ocean. His control is immaculate while I'm stuck with training my ass off to control one." Blowing some hair out of my face I slid down to sit on the deck and Zuko followed.

Looking down at the deck he sighed and muttered, "I know what you mean." Looking at him with a raised eyebrow I masked my shock. Already the kid was opening up? That was odd. "My sister is better than me at everything it seems."

Not liking the serious atmosphere I decided to crack a joke, thinking that was a better option than running off. "I bet she can't write her name in the snow with piss better than you." Zuko gave me a look and I quickly apologized. "Sorry, I'm not good with the whole feelings and comforting junk." He gave a shrug and stayed quiet for the remainder of the silence.

Suddenly a giant ball of fire burst up into the air. "That's a Fire Nation ship signal!" Zuko gasped out in shock. He stood quickly and took out his telescope facing where the fire had come from. "The last airbender," He muttered to himself following the Avatar with the telescope. "Quite agile for his old age." He rounded on a soldier and sharply commanded, "Wake my uncle! Tell him I've found the Avatar." He looked back through the telescope, "as well as his hiding place." I just sighed and looked back over to where the fire came from hoping that it really wasn't the Avatar and at the same time hoping it was. I didn't want the Avatar to be captured but I also knew that Zuko would burn down their entire village if he saw it fit to help him in capturing the Avatar. Of course, I could always just knock him out again….

Standing up, I groaned at the effort, and followed Zuko down into the bowels of the ship. I had taken up to following the prince around, using that I was his body guard as an excuse. I liked the kid. He spiked my curiosity, not only that but he was cute, despite the scar on his face. I thought that him wearing the scar as open as he did made him even more appealing. I really wish I knew how he got it, but as moody as he is he's probably scratch my ass before I finished the whole question. I shook my head to get rid of the pointless thoughts and focused on what was about to be done.

Zuko was having his armor put on while Ichigo and I walked back to the top deck of the ship. The Southern Water Tribe village was in sight. Ichigo wrinkled his nose in confusion and I just blinked a few times. We had been to the Northern Water Tribe and seen how amazing it was but this … was just sad. The whole village consisted of a few igloos, which were cared for by elderly women and young children. The men must be off doing something but from the looks of it they had been gone a long time. This village was downright pathetic!

"My bet's on the Avatar," Ichigo said with a smirk, "He'll whoop princey boy's ass and then everyone can get on with their worthless lives." He still wasn't a fan of Zuko. The prince had burnt Ichigo's book and that is a giant no-no for Ichigo. He actually kicked my ass when I did that. And mine was an accident! But sense Ichigo still wanted to get paid he settled for freezing all of Zuko's clothing and completely soaking his bed. We came upon the village and hit the iced wall, knocking over a crappily built tower. All of the villagers were all lined up to see what was happening although I deduced that they had an idea from the way the old women held their grandchildren… damn old hags. I could feel my eye twitching at just the thought of the wrinkled old biddies.

Zuko let down the ramp and he and the soldiers walked out. Ichigo and I were on both sides of the prince: I on his right and Ichigo on his left. We hadn't made it half way down the ramp when a teenage boy, most likely around 14 or 15, ran forward with a staff and a battle cry. Without even trying Zuko gave him a swift butterfly kick to the head and sent the painted faced boy off the ramp and into the snow. Pausing close to four yards away from the villagers Zuko demanded unkindly, "Where are you hiding him?" When all he got were stares of silent confusion he grabbed an old lady to help. "He'd be about this age! Master of all the elements!" When they were silent again he threw the woman back into the group and sent a stream of fire above their heads. "I know you're hiding him!"

The painted faced boy ran forward again but I side stepped while grabbing onto his left elbow, pulling him back to me and slamming my knee into his back. I let him drop to the ground and he rolled to the left just seconds before Zuko's fire hit him. He then threw his boomerang when he could see straight only to have Zuko move his head to the side out of the way of the L shaped metal. "Show no fear!" A small toddler boy shouted tossing a spear over to the teenage boy, who caught it and charged again towards Zuko. Ichigo decided to step in this time and brought up his arm breaking off the tip of the spear with the sharpened Whale tooth and then broke it two more times. Snatching the piece of wood from the painted boys face and poked him repeatedly in the forehead with it causing the boy to fall back flat on his ass. I chuckled at the ridiculous move.

"Oof!" I looked over to see Zuko get hit in the head by the returning boomerang and actually let out a few giggles at the princes annoyed face. Zuko created two daggers of fire in his fist only to be knocked off his feet by a young bald boy on a penguin. Princey pants landed on his face, ass in the air, and then his helmet landed on top of his ass. I was practically pissing myself with laughter along with Ichigo.

Zuko swiftly stood to his feet and got in a fighting position. The younger bald boy just blows snow everywhere and asks with a venomous undertone, "Looking for me?" Wait… he's the Avatar. I looked at Ichigo and repeatedly slapped him on the arm to get his attention and pointed to the young boy. He could only nod his head in reply, that is until I missed his arm and hit him in the nads.

"You're the airbender?" Zuko sputtered in disbelief. "You're the Avatar?" The two began circling each other. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating, you're just a child!" He spat out at the end.

"Well you're just a teenager," The boy shot back simply. The pissed off look brought Ichigo and I out of our stupors and into another fit of laughter. Zuko in his anger through a large blast of fire at the Avatar, who blocked it by twirling his staff, but that, sent all the fire towards the villagers. I could already see his heart bleeding before he stopped and glared at Zuko. "If I go with you," He tried to reason, "Do you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko nodded and had his shoulders escort the Avatar onto the ship.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home!" Zuko shouted on his way up the ramp.

I did a major face palm and groaned out, "Ugh, damnit, this just makes shit harder for us." Ichigo just shrugged and muttered a few rude words under his breath before we followed the men onto the ship and up to the deck where Zuko was talking with the Avatar the boy's staff in his hands. "This will make an excellent gift for my father," He said softly thinking of how proud his father would be that he captured the Avatar. Looking down at the younger boy he stated, "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." It seemed like he was trying to be mean but really it was just a simple nostalgic observation. Turning to me he ordered, "Take the Avatar to the prison hold." He then turned to Iroh and handed him the staff, "and you take this to my quarters."

Zuko stalked away quickly and Iroh handed the staff to a soldier," Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?"

I didn't get to see whether there was a comment from the soldier or not because I was too busy rushing the Avatar down the stairs and into the corridors. Once I was positive no one was around I stopped and turned the boy to me. "Look," I said crossing my arms. The best way outta here is back up the stairs. Don't try to go through the halls you'll just get lost and then caught."

"Why are you telling me this?" The Avatar asked giving me a suspicious look.

With a smirk I answered, "I'm a Kitsune. I have a responsibility to helping the Avatar, as a spirit. Same for my brother."

"Wow!" he shouted out.

"Sh!"

"Oops! Sorry, my name's Aang by the way," he said smiling broadly.

"Ai," I replied. "Now hurry the hell up and get out of her." Making sure I wouldn't get caught for helping him I demanded, "Now blast me with some air and haul ass outta here." He bowed and thanked me but I didn't have time for that. "Yeah, yeah whatever hit me!" I was slammed into the wall and, as cliché as it sounds, everything went black. Not cyan, not purple, not red… black, with darkness.

"Ugh," I groaned and stood back up. Rubbing the back of my head I gasped when ran over a cut. I pulled my fingers back and saw blood coating them. "Fuucckk," I groaned out before remembering that I needed to keep Zuko from keeping Aang captive. Pushing myself up, I ran back up the stairs and onto the deck just in time to see Zuko blast Aang off the side of the ship. It took about two seconds before a giant ass cyclone of water came up from the ocean. Aang was in the middle of it, controlling everything. Suddenly he dropped down onto the deck of the ship and blasted the entire area with water. Ichigo had run up next to me just in time to keep me from getting thrown off the side of the ship. He controlled the water around us so that we would stay completely dry.

Glaring over I saw a flying bison land on the deck and a young water tribe girl grab the now unconscious avatar and drag him into the saddle on the bison's back. She had just touched back onto the ground to fight when she accidently froze her brother to the deck. "Katara!" He shouted in annoyance and started beating away at the ice with his boomerang. "I'm just a guy with a boomerang," he muttered to himself angrily, "I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!" Finally free he ran up to the bison and onto his back all while screaming at the top of his lungs, "Yip, yip! Yip, yip!" As soon as he was on board the bison took off into the air.

Zuko ran up to the front of the deck and shouted, "Shoot them down!" He and Iroh shot a giant blast of fire at the bison only to have Aang deflect it into a glacier encasing the whole ship in ice and snow. Zuko stood still watching the Avatar disappear with new determination to capture him.

Iroh walked to him and chirped happily, "Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's biggest threat is just a little kid."

Rounding on his uncle angrily Zuko shouted and pointed to his ship, "That kid just did this." Turning back around to look at where they had disappeared to he swore, "I won't underestimate him again." Turning Zuko snapped at his crew, "Dig this ship out and follow him!" He paused when he noticed that the soldiers were still trying to unfreeze the other men. "… As soon as you get done with that."

* * *

**Alpha: I hope you liked it!**

**Tye: Please review with constructive critism so she can make it better!**

**Alpha: And if you want to see it there is a picture of Ai up on my deviantart account.**

**Tye: The link is on her profile. **


End file.
